<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are the Icy Besties!! by Fantasy_Pens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801385">We are the Icy Besties!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens'>Fantasy_Pens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood &amp; Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Modern, Swearing, best friends au, definitely they are young adults, friendly teasing, no powers au, opposite gender best friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Pens/pseuds/Fantasy_Pens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl and a boy can be the bestest of friends too! ^ ^ (Ice version: Featuring jelsa as best friends)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney) &amp; Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are the Icy Besties!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I randomly put the date, k? Then next thing, this is totally based on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVpnYdrMfN4">this awesome video</a> from the awesome channel FilterCopy on Youtube! A Best Friends AU! </p><p>Thanks to The Atlantean, my lovely friend for beta reading! ^ ^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b> <em>14-Jun-2020</em> </b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>So where do I start? Hmm, I guess I should number them. But first things first:</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b><em>WE ARE NOT DATING!!</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Three friends sat together, chatting and enjoying pizza. They never knew how time flew until there was just one pizza slice left.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys can have it, I am full.” The green-eyed brunet said, sliding the box towards the other two as he ate his own piece.</p><p> </p><p>The platinum blonde immediately pulled the box towards herself so she could pick up a piece, the other boy, also brown-haired, put his hand on top of hers.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She asked suspiciously, her cerulean blue eyes narrowing down at his smirking face.</p><p>“What?” he returned, his cobalt blue eyes twinkling with mischief.</p><p> </p><p>The girl stayed silent, then immediately pointed out, “Oh look, pepperoni!” The boy’s attention shifted, and taking the chance, she closed the pizza box and started scurrying away.</p><p> </p><p>“ELSA NO! You are NOT going away with the last pizza slice this time!” he screamed, grabbing at her leg, but Elsa gave him a light kick and scurried off to the other room, giggling.</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa, you always do this to me, why?” he wailed, punching the mattress in mock annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>The other boy snickered, causing the distraught boy’s attention to turn to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Hiccup?” he asked in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup lightly shook his head, chuckling, “Is there something going on between the two of you, Jack?”</p><p> </p><p>Jack narrowed his eyes at him. “Elsa and I?” he asked, motioning his fingers from him to the other room where the girl was, most probably savoring the last slice she had stolen from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Hiccup nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what…” Jack narrowed his eyes and moved his hand to snatch the pizza slice away from the now-gawking brunet, “SHUT UP.”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm,” Hiccup weakly said, “You do know that’s my sli—”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a reminder for you to know that Elsa and I are icy best friends,” came the muffled reply.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b><em>It’s so fun to annoy the hell out of her.</em></b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>“And then he was like—”, Elsa blabbered excitedly, a clearly bored Jack sitting beside her, sighing.</p><p>“—’move your hands like this and then—” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeahhhhhh?” Jack drawled out in faux excitement, as Elsa stared at him with a confused face.</p><p> </p><p>“So funny,” he deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Jack look at this!” Elsa squealed, plopping herself on bed beside him.</p><p>He continued to read his book, unfazed. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaaaccckkk—”</p><p>Ignored again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey listen!” Elsa shoved her phone between him and the book, ranting excitedly, “When I get married—”</p><p> </p><p>He snatched the phone from her hand and put it on the bedside table, out of her reach. “Given the number of dudes you have rejected, you have 0.05% chance of getting married in near future.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him emotionless, then punched him hard on the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what? Fuck you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ewww Elsa!!” Jack mock-cringed, causing her cheeks to go crimson before she grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it, muting out his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“6452, 6453, 6454….” Jack counted lazily, looking around the neighborhood.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” A voice interrupted him, causing him to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>“He—” his voice got caught in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa stood there, looking extremely gorgeous—ly well dressed in her blue summer dress with her platinum blonde hair tied up in a fishtail ponytail. Her makeup was perfect, the dress suited her and—</p><p>—Okay, he had to admit that she just looked perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Jack might have gawked at her for a little too long, if her coloured cheeks were any indication. But then again, he wasn’t Jack Frost if he wasn’t a master at annoying people.</p><p> </p><p>“—eeeyyyyy there Mademoiselle. Are you new around this area? Mind if this peasant shows you around?” he did an elaborate bow to add to his shenanigans.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked once, twice, and then, just like the usual, gave him a punch on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go, Frostidiot,” Elsa whispered as she strolled away, Jack following behind her laughing.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b> <em>Okay, I got to admit it — she’s got my back many times.</em> </b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>He swiped his hand on his head, messing up his brown hair. Looking in the mirror, Jack hummed appreciatively. With his ripped jeans, fancy shirt and the messy sexy look, he was bound to get the jo—</p><p> </p><p>A hand with a comb came out of nowhere in the mirror, reaching for his hair and taming it back. A blue suit set magically appeared on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot, you are going for an interview, not a date.” Elsa muttered, smacking him on the head as he let out a mock wail of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“A bit more, just a little mor— <b> <em>WHAT THE HECK</em> </b>?”</p><p> </p><p>Annoyed, Jack turned to glare down at Elsa, using his height to try to intimidate her. But said height difference was useless against Elsa when she went into the ‘concerned best friend’ mode.</p><p> </p><p>She applied a little cream to his pimple, muttering, “You never burst those. They will scar.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack pouted at her, causing her to giggle. Discreetly, he reached out a hand to touch on the little devil—</p><p> </p><p>“I SAID NO TOUCHING!” Elsa slapped his hand away, glaring at him. “No acting like a stubborn baby.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Tooth:</em> </b> Hey! Can I please borrow your karaoke set on Saturday?</p><p><b> <em>Jack:</em> </b> Hey. I actually have a house party this Saturday. Would need it. Sor|</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you texting?” Elsa asked, munching at a bowl of chips as she peered into his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Jack swiped a few chips from the bowl and popped one into his mouth before replying ,”Tooth. She says she needs the karaoke on Saturday but— <b> <em>HEY!</em> </b> Give me the phone!!”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa snatched the phone from him, looking at him with a disappointed look. “Are you stupid or something? Oh Jack…” she shook her head and then turned her attention to the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Jack clambered himself up from his resting position to look into the phone as Elsa furiously typed. She had erased the previous message and had typed a new one.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Jack: </em> </b>Hey! I actually have a house party this Saturday. Why don’t you also join us?? You will have the karaoke set as well! :D</p><p> </p><p>She hit <b> <em>Send,</em> </b> and Jack couldn’t help but stupidly gawk at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you do without me?” Elsa laughed, messing his hair as she swiped the chips back, walking away giggling.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li><b> <em>I love to make all my plans with her—</em> </b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>“Elsa, get ready in ten minutes. We are going to watch Ice Age 3,” Jack spoke into the phone while rummaging through his closet for something good to wear. Grabbing a pair of jeans, he started to get into it, the phone held snug between his ear and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack...I can’t come,” Elsa said in a weak voice, causing the boy to slow down a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, it’s my second day of...the monthly thing. My stomach hurts pretty bad. No, I don’t want to go,” she replied, the pain and exhaustion evident in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“But Elsa, it’s trending right now! You have to come!” Jack tried to convince her.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You go,” she said stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Snowflake listen,” Jack said, reaching for the door. <em> He had to convince the laziness out of her. </em>“The last three movies we watched together, they were cool too right? Especially that Titanic one, where—”</p><p> </p><p>“—we blamed each other for having sunk the ship? Yeah I remember,” Elsa giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“See? So you need to come for this one too, girl! You will at least get a good choice in movies thanks to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hello! I have a nice choice in movies, thank you Mr Frost.” A wince came from her, and she replied weakly, “I am sorry Jack, but not today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, bye, take care,” he hung the phone up dejectedly, then walked out of the apartment.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b><em>            —no matter where I am.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang, and Elsa got up to open it, wincing slightly at the pain.</p><p> </p><p>A cold package was thrust in her hand as a frowning Jack Frost entered her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t feel like going alone,” he spoke before she could open her mouth to question. </p><p> </p><p>As Jack moved to the couch and arranged the cushions to make himself comfortable, Elsa peeked into the packet.</p><p> </p><p>“Chocolate Ice Cream!” she squealed, the stars visible in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“With Chocolate chips and extra Chocolate Sauce. Lots of calories, but hey, you need it, right?” he smiled at her warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she smiled back and then moved forward to hug him tight.</p><p> </p><p>“ELSA no~~” Jack mock-wailed as her hands wrapped around his torso, pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t like hugs!” he complained, trying his best to squirm out of her grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Just for today, please?” came her muffled voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why is she so cute—ly innocent?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine. But just once.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b> <em>She is family.</em> </b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>“Bye.” Jack saw the girl with multicolored hair off and came back in. </p><p> </p><p>Hiccup eyed him suspiciously, “Say Jack, is there something going on between you and Tooth? You even kicked me out of the apartment when she was here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ship me with every second girl you see, Hic?” Jack asked exasperatedly, adding “You didn’t question when I kicked you out a week ago when Elsa was here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Elsa’s family right?” Hiccup said, then wiggled his eyebrows, “Now that depends on whether she is family as a sister or as—”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Hic, you deserve this,” Jack gritted out in annoyance, giving his male best friend (and a pain in the you-know-where) a middle finger.</p><p> </p><p>The green-eyed brunet mock gasped, “Jack! I already have Astrid! And while I am honored that you are into me, you do know that I am strai—”</p><p> </p><p>“I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!! ARGH GET OUT!” Jack screamed as Hiccup burst into a fit of laughter.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b> <em>She is better than Tinder. (That’s what she says)</em> </b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>“Yes that’s okay,” Elsa said to the cherry blonde, then added, “But hey! Have you met Jack?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl looked confused, but immediately a smirking brunet appeared in her line of sight, winking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm thanks, but I am engaged,” she said and left.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa looked at Jack’s sullen face and flashed him a big smile, “Hey! I am sure there is someone out there for you!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, Julia!” Elsa jogged up to the redhead, who flashed her a smile. “I was wondering,” Elsa continued, “do you need an exercise partner?”</p><p> </p><p>“An exercise partner?” Julia asked, looking a bit confused.</p><p>“Yes! My friend here is searching for one. Aren’t you, Jack?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy had somehow miraculously appeared by her side, all sweaty and panting from jogging.</p><p> </p><p>Julia flashed the two a tight smile. “I am sorry, but I kind of prefer girls. If you will excuse me, my friends are waiting,” saying so, she jogged away.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, guess this was not in your desti— JACK get up from the road you lazy butt!” Elsa screeched, pulling at her best friend who had decided to kiss the road out of sheer frustration at the failure.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang. Yawning, Jack got up to open it.</p><p> </p><p>Only for his sleepiness to vanish instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh Hiccup? Aren’t you supposed to be spending the weekend at Astrid’s?” he asked his friend, who for some reason seemed quite spooked out.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>TADA!</em> </b>” Elsa came up from behind Hiccup, and Jack was even more confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? What the hell are you two doing here at—,” he glanced back at the clock in the living room, “—at FUCKING 5 AM IN THE BLOODY MORNING?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask her,” came Hiccup’s squeak.</p><p> </p><p>Jack raised a questioning brow at his ice buddy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, since the girls didn’t work well with you—” Elsa started, and Jack already knew where the conversation was going, “—I thought that maybe guys—”</p><p> </p><p>She was silenced by the door slamming in her face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b> <em>For her, I am the roadblock…</em> </b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>The music was low and the surroundings calm. People lazily chatted around, getting to know each other. It was just your normal house-warming party.</p><p>In one corner stood a platinum blonde and her best male friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jack, pssst!” Elsa whispered, tugging at the sleeve of his hoodie. The hoodie he wore because ‘there is no bloody way I am dying in a stuffy party in a three piece suit’ as Jack had said.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Els?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at that guy!” Elsa pointed to an auburn haired man with sideburns. “Isn’t he cute?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cute, yeah, I guess? I am not gay,” Jack drily commented, but then squinting, he silently exclaimed, “Wait, are those sideburns? Are sideburns even in fashion?”</p><p> </p><p>“They might not be but leave it.” Elsa then looked at the guy again and started squealing in a soft voice, “Eeek! He is looking at me, looking at me!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Or me. You never know,” Jack deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>But the girl didn’t pay him any mind. Rather she began pushing him away, “You know what, just go away, to that side! Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey, why? I supposed I was your best friend!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you still are! But that dude will think you are my boyfriend and that is going to ruin my chances and — no, you are going!”</p><p> </p><p>“But Els—”</p><p> </p><p>“Just go!” She gave him a good push, sending him whirling out of the scene.</p><p> </p><p>With a charming smile, the man approached Elsa, who was now equivalent to a ripened tomato.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” she said shyly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>          ...did I say roadblock? Scratch that, I am her savior.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I am Hans,” the man replied and then immediately looped an arm around her shoulders. “And Hans wants to say that you are very beautiful and gorgeous and that Hans likes you. So will you go ou—”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling nervously, Elsa pried him off her shoulders, all the while attempting to not be rude. “Heh, thank you? And uh… wait, I forgot to introduce you to someone.”</p><p> </p><p>She scurried off and returned moments later, dragging a reluctant Jack Frost by the hood.</p><p> </p><p>“Meet my boyfriend, Jackson Overland Frost!” a giggling Elsa introduced the flabbergasted captive boy to a confused Hans.</p><p> </p><p>Jack gaped like a fish. “I am your what now?” he asked clearly surprised, all the while trying to squirm out of the iron grasp she had on his hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“My man!” Elsa said, hugging him tight and ignoring his gagging as well as Hans’ bewildered looks as he walks away, “Aww baby, I leave you for five minutes and you go all pouty on me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your ba-WHAT? How much did you drink, woman?” Jack nearly screamed, causing Elsa to roughly elbow him in the gut.</p><p> </p><p>“That Hans dude is...weird,” Elsa gritted out through her teeth as she waved at a highly confused Hans with a tight smile. “So, I need you to be my boyfriend for the time being, Frostidiot.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, earlier cute now weird you say?” Jack muttered in a low voice, then immediately started shouting out, “Hey Squir—<b> <em>MMPH!</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa had placed a firm hand on his mouth, muffling any sort of voice from him. She didn’t release the grip even after Hans was a good distance away. In the end, Jack finally bit down on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>OUCH! HEY!</em> </b>” Elsa shouted, glaring daggers at Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s for nearly suffocating your <em> boyfriend </em>,” he deadpanned.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><b> <em>But no matter what, she is always there for me.</em> </b></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>It had been 37 minutes and 25 seconds since Elsa arrived at Jack’s place. </p><p>And the aforementioned host had not even <em> tried </em> to prank her once, let alone annoy her.</p><p> </p><p>He just sat on the sofa, twiddling his thumbs and lost in his own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack, everything alright?” Elsa finally asked, breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why do you ask?” He nervously chuckled, his hand reaching up to rub behind his neck. “Anyways, I—uhh, I need to go to the washroom, yeah. You make yourself at home, okay? Don’t worry about me, everything’s fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Flashing her his signature pearly white grin, Jack dashed out of the room in the direction of—</p><p>—his bedroom, not the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa followed him sneakily, to find the boy lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and lost in his thoughts once again.</p><p> </p><p>Other people might have left him on his own, but after being his snow buddy for almost two years, Elsa knew something was off.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to spill what happened? Or shall I tickle the truth out of you?” she cracked a small smile, sitting beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Jack turned to look at her, his eyes having lost their mischievous spark, “I told you Elsa, there’s nothing going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something is definitely up Jack. You never call me Elsa unless you are troubled.” Placing a gentle hand on the back of his shoulder, she urged him to get up. “Okay, I hate seeing you like this. You do know that I am always here for you no matter what, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, an uncertain smile on his face. Elsa squeezed his shoulder lightly, “So tell me, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Jack ran a hand through his hair, his eyes downcast, “My father called.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you know what happened next, the usual,” Jack sighed, continuing, “He is asking me to come back and join the business.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa placed a hand on his knee, asking gently, “And did you tell him what you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Jack looked down. Letting out a breath, he said in a low voice, “I don’t want to get into business. I want to do something of my own. But, but—”</p><p> </p><p>Gritting his teeth in irritation, the brunet punched the mattress, “You know how he is, Els. How do I just—just explain to him what I want to do? It’s—It’s not easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Massaging his forehead, the boy grabbed a pillow and laid back on the bed, his eyes covered by the arm draped across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa stayed quiet for a few moments, then spoke out slowly, carefully, “I know…”</p><p> </p><p>Lifting his hand a bit, Jack looked at her, his expression still one of distress and pain.</p><p> </p><p>She shifted the pillows a bit and laid beside him, propping herself on one arm so that she was facing him. Messing his hair a bit, Elsa spoke with a small smile, “I know this is between you and your father Jack, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“But what, Els?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You should at least try to talk to him properly for once.” She continued in a soft voice, “He is your Father, he will understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack didn’t reply, just turned his face away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me,” she said in a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Elsa grabbed his hand, pulling him up with herself, “Come here little boy.” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t protest at all. She wrapped her hands around him, hugging him tight. He tensed at first, but then relaxed into the soft gesture, hugging her back as he buried his face into her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Patting his back, Elsa muttered into his shoulder, “Just don’t wipe your nose on my dress, or you are buying me a new one.”</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a snort, Jack slightly tickled her, causing them both to momentarily laugh. But then, he plopped down back on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa didn’t say anything, just laid beside him. She didn’t complain as he put an arm around her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>She was here for him, always. No matter what.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>In the end? Well, Elsa is truly my ice buddy.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Hope she doesn’t read these notes I have about her, it would take a long time to get her down from the cloud.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Stashing you up in the attic for now.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stay Frosty!! ^ ^</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>~~Jackson Overland Frost</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might make it a series, but for now, Snowgie's gonna ski! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>